The present invention relates to a writing instrument. In particular, the present invention relates to an article that comprises a light weight, novel and comfortable writing instrument shaped in a unique configuration that includes a rigid barrel and a flexible member to accommodate different writing styles. More particularly, the present invention is related to a writing instrument comprising a split barrel having an arched flexible or jointed upper barrel which collapses in controlled fashion upon pressure from the instrument user and a lower rigid barrel, and a method of making said article.
Currently many pens and other writing instruments have a cylindrical or hexagonal barrel of uniform shape along the length of the barrel. Various comfort means, such as soft rubber or foam grips or textured areas, are often added to conventional writing instruments to accommodate a user""s particular grip. The present invention offers a novel design which incorporates an arched flexible upper barrel with a rigid lower barrel. The upper barrel collapses downward in a controlled fashion in relation to the degree of pressure the user places upon the instrument This movement accommodates an individual user""s writing style by narrowing the grip area consistent with the degree of pressure exerted upon the instrument by the user.
The upper barrel may have a hinged movement, which may also be adopted in a mechanical pencil or a retractable ball point pen, and the like. Conventional retractable pens or mechanical pencils frequently provide for the extension mechanism at the opposite end of the writing instrument from the writing tip. Some retractable pens and mechanical pencils have the extension mechanism further down th barrel of the instrument toward the writing tip; however, such instruments require the user to depress a button like device. The present invention alleviates the need to depress any type of raised button like device in order to operate the extension and retraction mechanisms found on other instruments and thus provides for greater convenience and ease of extending the pencil lead or ball point nib. Pressure exerted upon the hinged area of the upper member may trigger the mechanism to extend the lead refill in a mechanical pencil or the ball point nib on a ball point pen. From an aesthetic standpoint, the instrument presents a novel design which is unique, lightweight, comfortable and pleasing to the user, and distinctive from other writing instruments currently available on the market.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a writing instrument that accommodates the pressure an individual user places upon a writing instrument through a hinged or flexible upper member and a rigid lower member, whereby the upper member collapses in a controlled and varied fashion downward toward the lower member. There is an additional need to provide a writing instrument that provides for extending the lead refill of a mechanical pencil or a ball point nib in a retractable pen without the need for actuating a separate raised button like device on the writing instrument. In addition, there is a need to provide a writing instrument with a novel design, that is pleasing, comfortable, lightweight and easy to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to meet these and other needs by providing a writing instrument comprising an upper arched member and a lower rigid member.
It is another object of the invention to provide a writing instrument with an arched upper barrel like member that is hinged or flexible so that it collapses downward toward the lower member, which may be curved or straight with or without different shapes.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a writing instrument with an extension and retraction mechanism located within the upper flexible or hinged member.
Another advantage of the invention is that it provides for a controlled collapse of the upper member consistent with the pressure applied to it by the user, thus accommodating an individual user""s grip.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a writing instrument that is pleasing and comfortable to hold.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a writing instrument that is simple in construction, unique in design, low in cost, lightweight and easy to manufacture.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention includes a writing instrument, comprising an arched, hinged or flexible upper member which collapses downward as pressure is applied to it, and a rigid lower member providing comfortable use of the article.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following description of the drawings or upon learning by practice of the invention.